Kita untuk selamanya
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Sasuke tak ingin berpisah, oleh karena itu ia akan menjadikan wisuda kali ini sebagai langkah awal bersama Hinata. /"Momen seperti ini hanya ada Satu kali seumur hidup."/"Kita bicara sebentar."/"Yeay! Ada duel Sasuke Vs Neji!"/"PAJAK JADIAN, MAKAN-MAKAN YAH!"/"UOOHHH! SAKIT, HINATA!"/ a fict for 14SHKE, warn inside!: AU, DLDR! untuk; semua kelas 3 yang merayakan perpisahan ;)


**Kita untuk selamanya**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance / Friendship**

Pair: **SasuHina**

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: OOC, ABAL, AU, Typo(s), EYD salah, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain.**

 **Dedicated For: 14SHKE-Event SasuHina Ciuman :3**

Special thanks to: **Grade of 12 TKJ SMK N 1 GIRISUBO**. KITA SELAMANYA, KAWAN! :') kelas kita memang suka membuat Guru-guru menangis karena kenakalan kita, tapi... kini mereka menangis karena bangga. :')

Aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian :')

Direkomendasikan mendengarkan lagu Kita slamanya by Bondan Fade 2 Black saat membaca ^^

Author: **Hikari No Aoi**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN HARD WARNED!  
**.

.

.

Musik pengiring mulai terdengar dengan jelas di Aula sekolah, beberapa detik kemudian suara seluruh peserta menggema. Lagu kebangsaan yang kini dinyanyikan, sama sekali tak membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih tenang. Ia justru semakin berdebar.

Suara teman-temannya yang terdengar sangat jelas, membuat kedua mata Hinata terpejam beberapa saat. Ia ingin... mengabadikan momen ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Hingga suatu hari nanti-ketika ia sudah tua, Hinata bisa mengingatnya, Seluruh angkatan _Konoha Gakuen_ yang akan di wisuda hari ini.

Memasuki _Reff_ pertama, Hinata menatap seluruh guru yang berjejer rapi di depan sebelah kanan. Wajah-wajah mereka yang khas, akan Hinata ingat selalu. Karena merekalah, para pahlawan yang mengajarkan Hinata seluruh ilmu pengetahuan dan bekal Hidup, Bahkan ketrampilan yang tak akan bisa ia dapatkan di manapun.

Mereka adalah guru yang selalu sabar menghadapi murid-muridnya, senakal apapun mereka pastilah selalu ada pintu maaf. Hinata bahkan masih ingat ketika ia terlambat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, sang guru Matematika-Kakashi _Sensei_ mengizinkannya masuk setelah ia meminta surat Izin dari guru BK. Andai Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah orang yang tidak sabar, tentu Hinata sudah di depak keluar kelas, kan?

Begitupun dengan guru Bahasa Inggris Hinata yang selalu sabar mengajarinya, menuntunnya perlahan-lahan agar ia mengerti dengan materi yang diberikan, seperti rumus dan kata-kata sukar. Walau terkadang, Hinata masih sering melakukan kesalahan.

 _Sensei..._

Saat _Reff_ pertama telah berlalu, musik pengiring tersebut mulai kembali ke bagian awal. Dan disaat itulah kedua mata Hinata terasa memanas, ketika mengingat kebelakang-tiga tahun terakhir ini. Dimana semuanya terasa terjadi seperti baru kemarin-saat ia masuk sekolah, melewati masa Orientasi, kemudian kelas dua mengadakan _Study Tour_ dan praktek kerja, lalu kelas tiga... dan Ujian Nasionalnya.

Semuanya terasa belum lama. begitu segar dalam ingatan Hinata, seperti baru terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Secepat inikah mereka akan berpisah?

"Acara yang kedua, sambutan dari Kepala sekolah. Kepada Tsunade-sama, kami persilahkan."

Hinata menatap sosok wanita yang penuh kharisma itu dengan tatapan kagum. Wajahnya yang ayu, perilakunya yang patut dijadikan teladan, serta kepiawaiannya mengurus sekolah sebesar ini membuat Hinata kembali mengusap matanya agar tak menangis. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan tiga tahun kebelakang ini?

Sudah puaskah untuk prestasinya?

Sudah baikkah kelakuannya?

Kenangan baik apa yang akan ia tinggalkan nantinya?

Remasan pelan pada telapak tangan Hinata membuatnya menoleh kesamping, Menatap Sahabat baiknya yang sekarang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dialah, satu-satunya sahabat baik Hinata yang selalu berada disisinya. walau terkadang mereka memang suka bertengkar, namun keduanya sudah berjanji untuk selalu menghadapi masalah bersama-sama, sebesar apapun rintangan itu, mereka akan berjuang dan tak akan menyerah.

Dan dia, adalah murid wanita terpandai dikelas mereka, Haruno Sakura.

"Jangan menangis." Bisik Sakura pelan, ia kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan merah muda lembutnya pada Hinata. "Berikanlah senyuman tuk sebuah perpisahan, Hinata-chan." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyeka air yang sudah lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

Gadis berambut Sepundak itu tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata erat. "Momen seperti ini hanya ada Satu kali seumur hidup."

Hinata kembali mengangguk, ia menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. "I-iya, kita harus mengenangnya dengan baik-baik."

Setelah terkikik bersama selama beberapa saat, kedua sahabat itu kemudian mengikuti kembali acara yang masih berlangsung Hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Wisuda hari ini... akan selalu Hinata ingat selama Hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kita Untuk selamanya

.

.

.

Meremas rok hitam panjangnya, Hinata semakin gugup ketika Kelas 12-B telah memasuki absen pertengahan, karena sebentar lagi adalah Gilirannya.

"Erena Hyoorin*, Putri dari Yamaichi Hyoorin- _san*_ dimohon maju kedepan." Hinata menggigit bibirnya karena gugup, ia semakin merasa takut. Setelah Erena*, Lalu Fuyumi*, kemudian Girita* adalah gilirannya. bagaimana ini?

 _Bagaimana jika aku tersandung, nanti?_

Berulang kali mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil terus menatap kedepan. Ia hanya harus fokus, dan memperhatikan langkahnya agar tak melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Jadi ia bisa mengurangi risiko terjatuh. Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata telah memandang ke depan sana terlalu lama. Manik lavendernya tak berkedip ketika menemukan sang bungsu Uchiha-mantan ketua OSIS seangkatannya tengah memandangi _Samir*_ yang ada di lehernya.

Sasuke Uchiha, duduk tiga baris dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu berada di Kelas 12-A. Dia adalah Pemuda yang sempurna, baik segi fisik, kepribadian maupun akademisnya. Sering menjuarai berbagai kompetisi dan ujian adalah hal yang mudah baginya, belum lagi-

"-Nata, Psst... Hinata, kau dipanggil!" guncangan pada pundak gadis berambut Indigo itu membuat Hinata tersadar, ia mulai gugup ketika seluruh mata mulai menatapnya.

"A-apa?" katanya takut. "Aku? S-sekarang?"

"Ayo maju, Giliranmu untuk mendapat _Samir_." Ujar Sakura sambil menyemangati Hinata. "Jangan takut, ini hanya pengalungan, Hina-chan!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu memantapkan hati sejenak, ia kembali mengambil nafas dalam. Dan saat Hinata membuka kedua Manik _Amethystnya_ , ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke memberinya sebuah senyuman yang hangat. Bibirnya yang tengah tertarik ke atas, menggumakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung Hinata semakin betdetak cepat.

' _Semangat!'_

Sumpah demi apapun Juga, Hinata sempat lupa mengambil nafas saat itu. Namun, suara pembawa acara yang kembali memanggil namanya membuatnya segera tersadar dan buru-buru berjalan menuju panggung.

Bersama dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya, Hinata berharap bahwa ia tak mendapatkan kendala apapun saat maju kedepan saat ini.

Semoga.

Dan andai saja Hinata peka, ia sebenarnya sudah di perhatikan oleh pemuda itu sedari dulu.

.

.

.

Kita untuk Selamanya

.

.

.

"Ikut aku sebentar!"

Hinata terlihat kepayahan saat harus mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke, pemuda yang berlainan dengan kelas gadis itu tak mau melewatkan momen ini begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke akan mengabadikan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, bersama sang mantan sekretaris OSIS tersebut.

"K-kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Rok hitam panjang yang Hinata kenakan, semakin menyulitkannya berjalan. "T-tunggu sebentar."

Namun Sasuke tak menggubris protesan sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menjauhi keramaian Aula.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas 12-B, ia segera mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam. "Kita bicara sebentar."

Belum sampai mengambil nafas, Hinata kembali dibuat sesak dengan wajah Sasuke yang merona. Pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia tersipu. Dan itu akan semakin memalukan andai Hinata tahu.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan."

Hinata segera menunduk, ia kemudian menempatkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding dekat pintu. Menjadi Hinata yang pemalu dan tak ingin terlihat begitu mencolok.

"Uhm, a-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan d-denganku, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sedikit kesusahan saat menelan ludahnya sendiri, apa ada yang salah dengan kinerjanya saat menjadi Sekretaris OSIS dua tahun lalu hingga Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini?

Atau... ada hal yang lain? Tapi kenapa tidak di bicarakannya sedari dulu?

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu, _Onyxs_ nya yang sepekat malam tampak tidak fokus saat memandang wajah Hinata. " _Well_ , kita akan berpisah." Katanya berbasa-basi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, ia lalu memainkan kedua jemarinya yang saling bertautan. "A-apa Sasuke-kun akan pergi kuliah? Ku dengar kau mendapat Bea-"

"Hinata."

Gadis itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Y-ya?"

"Kau... akan kemana?" Pemuda itu masih memandang ke arah lain saat bertanya, dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata mengernyit.

"A-aku... aku akan ku-kuliah di Suna," jawabnya pelan. Hinata tahu sedikit mengenai Sasuke, yakni ia akan bersikap seperti ini saat ada masalah yang mengusik pemikirannya. Sama seperti dulu, saat rencana perpisahan kelas tiga yang sudah matang dua tahun lalu, tiba-tiba diubah menjadi acara Wisuda. Saat Sasuke mencari ide terbaik dan memikirkan segala kemungkinannya, ia pasti akan bersikap seperti ini. Merenungkan semuanya sendiri.

Jadi... apakah ada yang menggangu dirinya sekarang?

"Kalau Sa-Sasuke-ku-"

"Ambil Program pendidikan apa?" _Onyxs_ kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata terperanjat.

"E-eh?"

"Kau ambil jurusan apa?" Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Hinata kembali menunduk, ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuatnya tak percaya diri untuk membalasnya. "Aku rasa B-bahasa asing."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan, Detik jam yang terdengar begitu keras membuat hati Hinata semakin berdebar.

Mengapa Sasuke membawanya kemari? Belum lagi, senyuman hangat yang ia berikan tadi...

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat, membuat Hinata semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Ia tambah gugup.

" _Really? Will you-"_ Kalimat Sasuke yang menggantung, refleks membuat Hinata mendangak.

Dan ternyata hal tersebut adalah kesalahan fatal, dimana Hinata membuat jarak diantara wajah Mereka hanya berkisar lima senti.

"U-uh?" Nafas Hinata yang mulai tersengal semakin memperburuk keadaan, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki!

"Ada... Ada yang perlu di koreksi dengan proposalmu."

Lavender Hinata mengerjab Beberapa kali. Otaknya masih mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan, Proposal? Yang mana? Agenda mereka banyak! "H-hah?"

Melirik arah lain sebentar, Sasuke akhirnya menatap Hinata kembali. Sekarang, bahkan lebih berani.

"Proposal yang sudah kau susun, dua tahun lalu." Ujar Sasuke tenang, manik hitamnya masih memandang Hinata lekat. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu, padahal tadi Sasuke sendiri tampak gugup.

Dan memang seperti inilah mantan ketuanya dulu, Sasuke akan terlihat kembali percaya diri setelah menemukan solusi terbaik. Dia memang pemimpin yang dapat diandalkan!

Tapi... kalau tadi dia tampak merenung, berarti sekarang ia sudah menemukan jawabannya ya? Apa?

Mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mengingat-ingat, Hinata kembali menunduk. Proposal... mana yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke? "P-peringatan Hari jadi Sekolah? _Classmeeting_? Orientasi? Uhh- Lomba Olahra-"

"Lihat wajahku saat bicara." Kalimat tegas dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata refleks mendangak, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut saat kedua telapak tangan hangatnya mendadak membingkai wajah Hinata. A- apa yang-

Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat, wajahnya memerah.

"Proposalmu dua tahun lalu, sudah membuatku jatuh Hati padamu." Ujar Sasuke jujur, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata hingga kedua Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Karena takut salah, makanya aku butuh koreksinya darimu."

Wajah Hinata yang semakin memanas membuat kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Juga aroma _Mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, mengakibatkan kepala Hinata terasa melayang. Bukan, bukan karena baunya yang menyengat atau apa, tapi... aromanya itu malah begitu dingin-tapi menenangkan, dan hal tersebut membuat hati Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Jawablah, apa... apa aku bisa membantumu mengoreksinya?"

"H-huh?"

"A-aku ingin kita berdua mengoreksinya." Hinata bahkan tak tahu lagi dengan apa maksud Sasuke barusan, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah... mengapa mereka begitu dekat?!

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hembusan nafas sang mantan ketua OSIS yang terasa menggelitik wajahnya, membuat kepala Hinata berkunang-kunang. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang dalam sangat berdampak besar pada kedua lututnya yang terasa semakin lemas. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

"- _Will you be My Girlfriend?_ " kali ini, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua pipi Sasuke yang bersemu merah sama sepertinya. Melihat Sasuke yang tengah merona seperti ini, membuatnya tampak begitu manis...

"Aku..." dan bersamaan dengan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat, pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan Hinata terhanyut pada situasi yang memang sudah Sasuke rencanakan sejak awal kelas tiga, hampir setahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya karena ia harus mengejar nilai sempurna untuk kuliah di Amegakure.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, hanya saja... waktulah yang belum mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bisa bersamanya.

Dan saat inilah, ia akan mengatakan pada Hinata apa yang ia rasakan semenjak dua tahun lalu, dimana mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah Organisasi keren bernama OSIS. Dan secara perlahan, Sasuke mulai jatuh hati pada sekretarisnya sendiri yang selalu membantu dan mendampinginya di setiap rapat. Meski Sasuke tahu bahwa meskipun mereka berpacaran nantinya, Jarak pasti akan memisahkan mereka berdua, Tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa ia dan Hinata tetap akan bersama.

Melihat sosok gadis pemalu yang begitu sempurna, membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya, Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Debaran jantung masing-masing yang terdengar sayup membuat keduanya semakin tersipu, belum lagi jarak wajah mereka yang semakin menipis seakan menggugah isnting alami Hinata untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengikuti apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Tepat satu senti lagi saat bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir Hinata, suara sorakan teman-temannya terdengar begitu ramai dari luar kelas. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, bahwa mereka semua adalah teman-teman dekat Sasuke dan Hinata yang ikut dalam OSIS.

Apa? Sejak kapan mereka-

"Cieehhh Sasuke!" Ino Yamanaka menurunkan Handphone kuning miliknya, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada Cinta yang bersemi di Organisasi kita dulu!"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian merangkul pundak Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. "Meski aku hanya Ketua _Sekbid_ * 1, tapi aku tidak akan kalah romantis darimu, teme!"

Sakura membiarkan Naruto memeluknya, karena memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun, ia juga tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan mempunyai seorang pacar. Cowok yang hampir _Perfect_ pula. Yah, Setidaknya ia akan ikut sedikit menjahilinya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! Sekarang kamu sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa makan-makan ya?!" ujarnya semangat.

Ino merengut, ia segera memberikan Ponselnya pada Sakura setelah melihat hasil fotonya. "Sial, Mereka belum berciuman! Dan itu karena Narutomu berisik, Sakura!"

Kiba ikut meramaikan suasana dengan bersiul-siul keras, ia tampak antusias sekali dengan acara tembak-menebak Sasuke dan Hinata hari ini. Selain Romantis, ia juga merasa tertarik dengan jawaban Sahabat pemalunya itu. Apa Hinata akan menerimanya, atau akan menolak? "Ne Hina-chan, terima saja daripada ntar Sasuke galau!"

Sai hanya tersenyum kalem hingga kedua matanya menutup, ia merasa tak perlu banyak menanggapi. "Dasar Tidak tahu malu-"

Dan sodokan sikut Sakura segera menghentikan kalimatnya, gadis berambut sebahu itu tampak sangat kesal. "Kau diam saja!"

"Hee! Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Ino!"

"Kau itu yang berisik, jadinya bibir mereka belum sempat menempel."

"Kenapa aku ditarik kesini Chouji? _Mendokusai_."

"Ada apa ini, ku dengar Hinata-hime-"

Sasuke segera menatap Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah merah menyala, iris lavender Hinata sudah tidak fokus menatapnya.

Gawat, dia demam!

"Hin-Hinata?" pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengguncang pelan bahu mungil Hinata, ia khawatir jika gadis manis ini sampai kenapa-napa.

Duh, hilanglah sudah kesan romantis yang sudah Sasuke susun bersusah payah selama setahun. Dan semua ini gara-gara teman mereka yang usil, kenapa juga mereka bisa sampai disini sih! padahal Aula tempat acara wisuda kan jauh?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" _Deathglare_ menyeramkan yang Sasuke pancarkan segera membuat nyali mereka ciut. Minus Shikamaru dan Neji, mereka semua tampak ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya di ajak Naruto!" Kiba meringis, ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga membentuk _Peace._

Melihat malaikat kematian yang sudah ada di depan mata, pria berambut kuning itu segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu. "A-aku minta maaf, Teme!"

"Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku!" Neji maju, ia balas memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, rapunzel!" emosi Sasuke menjadi.

Melihat adegan romantis yang berakhir tragis, entah mengapa malah membuat semua teman-teman mereka bersorak kegirangan.

"Yeay! Ada duel Sasuke Vs Neji!" ujar Ino sambil membidik mereka berdua dengan kamera ponselnya. "Yang seru, ya! Nanti aku _upload_!"

"Aku mendukung Neji." Ujar Sai kalem.

"Tidak, Teme pasti menang- _ttebayo_!" Naruto tidak jadi lari, ia malah menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan berkeliling. "Ayo, ayo pasang berapa!"

#anak-anak, Jangan ditiru dirumah ya?

Uooh, Hancur sudah romansa indah ini.

"Kau itu yang rambut ayam tidak karuan!" Neji berkacak pinggang, ia siap meladeni pemuda ini kapan saja. "Jauhi Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya, bungsu Uchiha ini paling sensitif jika mengenai Hinata. Meski dia adalah sepupunya sendiri. "Kau mau apa, hah?"

"Brengsek," Neji melakukan hal yang sama, ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ayo kalau berani!"

Mendecih dengan tantangan Neji barusan, Sasuke lalu mendorong pemuda berambut coklat itu ke belakang. "Jangan mengatur Hinata! Memang kau siapa, hah?"

Neji menggeram, ia balas mendorong Sasuke ke belakang. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Uchiha. Kau itu _Playboy_!"

Seluruh penonton di kelas itu berkata ; _woowww..._ secara bersamaan, terperangah dengan kalimat Neji barusan. Serius? Sasuke _playboy_?

"Hoamhh, aku pulang. Merepotkan sekali melihat tingkah orang kekanakan." Shikamaru hanya lewat tanpa berniat melerai, cih perkelahian seperti itu merepotkan.

"Brengsek, tahu apa kau tentang aku-" sebuah tarikan lembut pada lengannya membuat Sasuke terperangah, kedua tangan Hinata yang mengalungi lehernya juga sangat tak terduga. Kapan dia-

"A-aku juga menyukaimu." Bersamaan dengan kalimat Hinata barusan, gadis bersurai indigo itu lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Hinata bahkan memejamkan matanya sekarang.

Mendapat ciuman mendadak seperti ini membuat Sasuke mematung, _Onyxs_ nya terbelalak sebentar sebelum akhirnya meredup dan membalas ciuman manis Hinata. Tangannya yang sempat menggantung di udara, perlahan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hinata._

Ujar Sasuke tulus, perasaanya pada Hinata... akhirnya bisa juga tersampaikan.

"YAHOOIIIIIII!"

"CIEEEHHHH!"

"KYAAAA! MEREKA BERCIUMAN!"

"CUIT, CUIT PASANGAN BARU NIH! CIEHHHH!"

"PAJAK JADIAN, MAKAN-MAKAN YAH!"

"Tidak tahu mal"

 **Bukhhh!**  
"-luhukkhh!"

"KYAAA ROMANTISNYA!"

"CEPAT FOTO, INO!"

"SIAAPPP!"

 **BRUKHHH**

"Weh? Neji pingsan!"

" _What_?"

"Neji pingsan woy! PMR, PMR, panggil PMR!"

"Heh? Seriusan?"

.

.

.

Kita untuk selamanya

.

.

.

Sasuke meringis, ia mengerang saat Hinata mengobati lebam di wajahnya dengan _Revanol._ Memang tidak perih sih, tapi cukup nyeri saat di sentuh.

"A-ack! Pelan-pelan, Hinat-auhh!"

"K-kenapa harus berkelahi segala, sih?" keluh Hinata, gadis itu terlihat kesal namun khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. "A-aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan j-jalan pemikiran laki-laki."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar kalimat polos Hinata barusan, ia lalu memandang wajah pacarnya tersebut lekat-lekat. "Yang penting aku menang."

Hinata hanya mengigit bibirnya, lebam di pipi kiri Sasuke dan bibirnya yang berdarah baru akan sembuh seminggu lagi. Duh, kenapa cowok selalu berkelahi untuk menyelesaikan masalah, sih? "A-apa tidak perlu kedokter?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, ia memejamkan matanya saat kapas di tangan Hinata menekan lebam tersebut agak keras. "Ughh, pelan Hinata." Erang Sasuke lagi. "Aku tidak perlu dokter, karena aku sudah di rawat oleh susternya."

Jawaban dari Sasuke sontak membuat pipi Hinata merona, ia menunduk kesal. "Ja-jangan menggodaku!"

"UOOHHH! SAKIT, HINATA!"

Menekan-nekan kapas itu kuat, Hinata tidak perduli saat Sasuke meraung kesakitan. "Po-pokoknya jangan berkelahi dengan nii-san lagi ka-karena aku!"

"A-ACK, AWW! I-iya janji, tapi... ARGHHH! H-hentikan, Hinata!" Sasuke tidak tahan, tekanan pada pipinya lebih sakit ketimbang pukulan yang di berikan Neji. "OUHH, ITAI!"

Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam wisuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu perlahan menatap Sasuke yang sudah menahan tangis di pelupuk matanya. "J-janji?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk pelan, lalu meringis lagi. "I-iya janji."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia kemudian mengobati lebam Sasuke kembali. "Janji l-lho. A-aku khawatir padamu, k-kenapa kalian harus berkelahi?" katanya cemas.

Sasuke mengulum senyum, pemuda itu tak menghiraukan lagi rasa sakitnya karena sibuk memandangi wajah Hinata dari dekat. "Karena jika aku menang, aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Wajah Hinata sontak merona, ia segera mundur dan bersiap 'menyiksa' Sasuke lagi. Namun, sebuah genggaman hangat pada telapak tangannya menghentikan gerakan Hinata. "S-Sasu-kun?"

"Lihat aku Hinata." _Onyxs_ Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam, telah berhasil membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan, demi memilikimu." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh, Sasuke ingin Hinata tahu bahwa ia benar-benar sudah menjatuhkan pilihan padanya. Dan hanya Hinatalah, wanita yang selalu Sasuke inginkan untuk terus berada di sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya tulus, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut Hinata. Mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

Jika tadi siang sang pacar sudah menciumnya duluan di hadapan teman-teman, maka sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke membalasnya di ruang UKS yang sudah tidak ada orang.

Sasuke yakin, meski Hinata sekarang tengah menikmati cuman mereka. Ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama, berharap agar momen ini tak segera berakhir.

Mereka berdua, ingin terus seperti ini. Saling membalas perasaan satu sama lain, dan bergandengan tangan untuk memberi pupuk terbaik pada bunga yang baru saja mereka tanam.

Karena...

 _Kisah ini bukanlah akhir, namun sebuah lembaran baru penuh tantangan untuk mereka berdua. Yang menguji kekuatan hati masing-masing, untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain._

 _mampukah mereka melewati cobaan yang menghadang itu nanti?_

 _Kita untuk selamanya_

 _The End_

.

.

.

Ini cerita wisudaku, mana cerita perpisahanmu? ^_^

Nama-nama di atas, adalah OC :3 dibuat absen susah pakai yang Asli T_T

Samir*: kalung wisuda yang panjangnya satu lengan, ada pinnya di ujung :D

Kita Untuk selamanya; By Bondan Fade 2 black, uyeeeahhh! Lagu yang menginspirasi Hika untuk membuat fict ini :3 sudah lama pengen buat fict untuk teman-teman sekelas, meski mereka tidak akan pernah membaca... tapi aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka :') _arigatou boku no tomodachi!_

Sekbid*: sekretaris bidang :3 setiap OSIS punya 7 sekbid kalau gak salah, 1 sekbid ada 3 orang ^^

 _Meski nanti kita berpisah, semoga kenangan yang telah kita ukir bersama selama ini tetap terkenang di hati kita, sahabat :') ini bukanlah akhir, namun permulaan bagi kita menuju sebuah kedewasaan. Selamat jalan, kita harus bergegas untuk menyembut masa depan! :'D_

 _Kenanglah sahabat, kita untuk selamanya :')_

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ jangan lupa mampir yaaaa!

Salam hangat

Hikari No Aoi


End file.
